


gymnophoria

by moonlightsmiles



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: F/M, soulsilvershipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightsmiles/pseuds/moonlightsmiles
Summary: Her body is otherworldly, even though he struggles to admit such. Slightly nsfw.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RivalSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/gifts).



> for my nugget Stella and because she got me to come back to this place.
> 
> Gymnophoria is the sensation of mentally undressing someone.

Somehow, in a strange universal truth, he knew he does not receive everything he wants. In another fashion, he cannot have what he wants. As if some God somewhere despises his own creation, creation as in him. He stopped questioning his existence—who he was supposed to be—and what he wanted from it quite a long time ago.

Life tasted disgusting, as if it were dirt. Life tasted dry, bitter, and sour, just like the ground underneath his feet. Somehow, in a strange universal truth, all he tasted seemed to be life.

Recently, he had the irritating pleasure to have the acquaintance of a girl at work. She chattered too much, words rolling off her tongue as if the world was going to end the next day. She flirted too much, as if jokingly hitting the guys and invading their workspace was her caffeine. She strutted around in her tight, little, pencil skirt and her bare legs appeared oh-so velvety.

He had not the slightest doubt her body was the fantasy of every man in the office. Was she his, though? Did she intrude his thoughts the way she snuck into everyone else’s? He scratched the back of his neck and ran his hand through his red hair afterwards.

He stared at his computer screen and thoughts of her floated around in his mind. After a few clicks on his mouse, he shook his head and huffed in aggravation. Solitaire did not seem to be his best game.

His head turned and his eyes followed the new intern. Average height, nice hair, nice face, and an air about him that reeked of overpriced cologne. He sipped his coffee. _Perfect bait for her_ , he thought.

And he was right. He watched as her eyes swept up and down the intern’s body. Yet, something seemed amiss. Her face remained expressionless and she immediately returned to work. His curiosity piqued instantly. He kept wondering what just happened. It bothered his mind, as if a needle poked at his brain. How come she did not approach him? His head rose slightly above his cubicle and his eyes into hers. Unfortunately, he was stationed next to her workspace. And, unfortunately, her eyes immediately took notice of his presence.

Her head shot in his direction, staring up at him. He began to feel awkward, as she continued to look at him with a blank expression. Her stare seemed like her face had been painted white. In other words, a disinterested and bland emotion covered in her eyes. Of course she disliked him, he was, after all, the only man in the office who did not bend to her will. Nevertheless, he noticed, she was going to turn on the charm.

Her smooth lips curved upwards with her white teeth brightening her face. “Hey Silver, how can I help you?”

Her voice sweetened his ears, almost like candy. She disgusted him. Another obstacle life wanted to shove down his throat: working with a daytime succubus in Prada heels.

“Nothing much,” he started, irritated brows furrowed above his eyes. “Did you finish the paperwork for upcoming company retreat?”

“Oh yeah! Everything should go according to schedule, don’t worry about it.”

“Okay, just wondering.” He ceased speaking, returning to his computer. Although, he had little anticipation, or any at all, that she would try to flirt with him.

“It was really sweet of you to check up on it, you know,” she began softly. He turned his head, and there she was. Her arms rested on top of the cubicle wall, chin in her cupped palms. He swung his head back to his computer screen at once to avoid eye contact.

“I guess.”

“You know, Silver, we don’t really talk much,” she told him. “We should chat more.”

His lips pursed while hers smiled. He dared not look over at her, to see her with her short, silky chocolate hair and gentle eyes.

“Thanks for the offer, but I’d rather focus on work.” He repeatedly clicked his mouse, trying to find that ace of hearts. She took notice of what actually unfolded on his computer and sighed.

“Right, well I’m sorry for bothering you, I just wanted to get to know you,” she finished.

His mind felt as if it fast-forwarded a few minutes and pressure built in his head. It had only been a few seconds in reality, and his eyes found themselves glancing at the spot she had just been. It was now vacant.

It was vacant of her hair, which he was sure smelled heavenly. It was vacant of her soft skin. It was vacant of her voice, and the charming lips that accompanied it. It was vacant of those smooth legs, and God knows what he would give to feel those.

To touch her body was a delirious pipe dream. To smell her body would be otherworldly. To taste her skin and lips could be nothing short than the finest flavor on earth. Breathe her in, feel every inch, taste her neck and inside of her mouth. She seemed like light. Touching her would be as if he touched the sun, and his body would burn up.

She would be a taste different from dirt, he was not uncertain of that. For his taste buds to have something other than bitterness, dryness, and sourness—he cannot fathom it. Yet, if there were to be an answer to cure a disgusting aftertaste such as life, she would be the remedy.

His thoughts began to frenzy and the pounding in his chest resonated throughout his body. Taking his hand of the mouse, he turned in his chair and accidentally knocked over his mug of coffee onto the ground. The caffeine soaked into the puce carpet.

He rubbed his face up and down with his hand, rather aggravated. He stood up from his seat, glimpsing at her cubicle. It was empty, and he was relieved she did not have to witness his blunder. He headed to the janitor’s closet while his heart still pulsed.

However, he broke out of his trance, noticing a rustling from inside the closet. He slowly opened it, and he froze. There she was, white blouse unbuttoned and half off, and pressed against her, the new intern with his belt undone. They stopped, the intern took his tongue out of her mouth, and his hand still held onto her bare waist.

This new intern was able to taste her, feel her, and smell her. Everything he had been wanting.

“He just started working here,” he said quietly.

She swallowed and cleared her throat. “We went to high school together.”

“I see.”

He turned away, closing the door. As he walked away, he heard the rustling begin again. His mind felt as if it had been wiped clean. Then he remembered. Somehow, it was a strange, extremely unfair, universal truth he never received what he wanted.


End file.
